Let it go
by Ashbean
Summary: Elsa and Anna move to corona with their cousin repunzle when one of repunzle's new neighbors sees Elsa and rembered her then when Elsa starts to understand her center of freedom and when pitch tries to get Elsa to join him jack and Elsa learn to let it go and together they can defeat anything /rated t for language. Please like or what ever it is
1. Eyesight

(ElsaPOV)

I was so nervous. I was coming out of my uncle's car and saw a blonde and a strawberry blonde darting toward each other. Repunzle and Anna were so excited to see each other. It had been so long. Anna and I were going to live with Aunt Vitoria and Uncle Grahm. Our parents had recently died and Kia decided it was best for us. I just had to remind myself it will be okay living in Corona won't be so bad... I'll be home eventually to Arendelle. When I am eighteen I will take over the company anyway. Punzie takes Anna and I to our rooms. We go Anna's room first her room was all wharm colors and had a excited feel to it. Punzie Anna and I started toward my room I gasped to see everything winter themed . The walls a beautiful mix of white and light blue matching the bed and furniture. I almost cried but instead just wrapped my arms around Punzie. I whispered thank you Anna joined in and we all stood there for about five minutes. Finally breaking hug Anna said "who's that?" I turned around to see a boy in the window across from mine by about six feet. Oh, that's Jack Punzie said Jack Frost. Then he turned around and we met eyes we stared at each other for a long while then Punzie grabbed me and said come on lovebird. I glared at her and walked away hesitantly.

(Jack POV)

I had to know who was that. She was so beautiful . Punzie had talked about her cousins coming to live with her for two weeks. Merdia , Ariel ,Eric , Euguene , I and hiccup. All had to be at her house tonight at seven anyway might as we'll be a little early. I started over to Punzie's house. I got there and rand the door bell and as I stood there through the window I saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair and expected it too be one of Punzie's cousins but not the one I saw. She let me in her and Punzie jumping up and down shrieking making me flinch. I walked in to see everyone already there I was very confused but just sat down. Punzie interduced all of us to Elsa and Anna. Elsa and I just stared at each other awkwardly. Then as soon as I could catch my breath Elsa and I were pushed in a room together. Both of us on the floor. Then we heard Anna yelling "hey all of us are going out you too are perfect for each other now bond". Elsa yelled back you better let us out. I finally reckonized we were in a bathroom and of course a very tiny window no getting out. Elsa turned around plopped on the ground and sarcasticly said great as we heard them drive away. We turned to each other and just looked at each other she asked why I was pacing. I told her how my mother was in the hospital. We shared stories and I noticed how alike we really are. Elsa started talking about her parents. She looked down and said their dead. Then she looked up straight at me and it must have been fate because we both moved in kissing each other lasting what seemed like forever.

(Anna POV)

After we left home we all went out to dinner everyone was coupled up except me. Then Eric asked if we could pick up someone named kristoff. But soon that changed.

Hi said Anna as kristoff slided into the back seat with her. Oh Hi me? Kristoff asked I mean um hi kristoff said. Ariel giggled from in front of them. By the end of the night kristoff and Anna had already hit it off. Anna went over to Punzie at skating rink. OMG Punzie he is so cute I can't wait to tell Elsa Anna said. ELSA AND JACK, they both screamed. All of them raced home.

(Elsa POV)

My mind was going crazy I kissed him and I just met him I didn't know what to do. We mostly just stared at each other. My insides were tingling . After about two hours we fell asleep in each others arms. Then jack and I were woken by Punzie and Anna knocking and coming in. We both just stared at them smirking about to burst. Punzie just backed up saying oops sorry to intrude...lovebirds. Jack and I separated blushing. He brushed his hand through hair nervously. So Elsa I was thinking, to stop his murmuring I kissed him again. Released and said yes friday at eight.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

(Elsa POV)

Oh, my god what had I just done I don't even KNOW him. What was I thinking? My head is going crazy. What am I going to do? There was still a burning feeling inside of me that I have known him my entire life because I would never kiss someone so fast. Wow it took a second but I finally just realized that was my first kiss. Oh wait today is Wednesday. I only have two days to tell Anna that I have a date. I was still mad at Punzie and Anna for setting up with someone when I had only been here a day. I was still trying to figure out what really was going on It all just all happened so fast.

(Jack POV)

I was compleat love ya frozen. And so embarrassed. As Punzie walked out she winked at me smirking. That was kind of Punzie's way saying good going and being totally okay with me hitting on Elsa. Elsa and I got up off the floor I looked at my watch almost twelve. My dad was going to kill me if I came through that front door. Unless there was another way to get home. I told Elsa if I could borrow her window scince our houses were about five feet apart. When I got to her room I opened her window and climbed to the roof. Are you sure you want to do this Elsa asked I was a little scared this was my first time jumping a roof. I took precautions and threw my phone on too my roof and heard a crash. I sighed and there goes my phone. I decided to take a running start and backed up. As I started running I tripped and fell almost in between the house I landed partly on my house and partly hanging off it I got up and said to Elsa hey we might need to work on that she laughed. See you Friday she yelled back. As I walked over to get my deformed phone I herd my dad talking to someone on the phone. Then he said okay thank you I will tell jack he looked very upset. I then scrambled in the dark to find my window stupid thing were did it go. When I finally found it I crawled inside hid my phone and pretended to be playing with a pencil. He came in sat with me on my bed. He just looked down I think that I had figured out what happened he said my mom had passed on the doctor just called him. I just looked down as he left the vision was blurring from tears. My sister Emma was at camp for the week. She would return soon, school starts in a week.

(Friday night around seven)

(Elsa POV)

I was getting ready for my date with jack. I was overly excited we were going to a little ice cream shop downtown. I dressed in a medium length dress with lace at the top then the darker color started in a heart shape on my chest I matched that with white leggings and a pair of light blue flats. I was so excited that we would be in the same grade with Ariel and Eric I finally had friends. When I was younger living in the city of arendelle I was not aloud to leave the house because, Anna had once gotten hurt when her and I were playing outside she almost fell off a bridge when I was not looking. Now that I had people to talk to I was wharming up to the idea of living in Corona. I was smiling as I braided my hair to the side. I could see jack looking through his window at me but I acted if I couldn't see him smiling at me.

(Jack POV)

I was getting ready for my date with Elsa. So nervous. I could see her she left her curtain open. Beautiful. I wore a blue sweatshirt with brown pants. We were going to walk to bill and Teddy's a ice cream shop downtown. School started Monday so I hope this day goes well. I looked at the clock seven fifty five so I went downstairs told my dad I was going and walked next door. I started brushing my hand through my hair again I never do anything with my hair anyway. Punzie, Anna and Merdia answered the door. I just looked at them and they just smiled at me as Elsa came down the stairs she smiled at me and shooed Merdia, Punzie and Anna away. I could hear all of them giggling and whispering to each other. Elsa just rolled her eyes and shut the door. Man, she was beautiful. It's like I know her or have seen her before exept she was younger and so was I. Then it hit me.

Flashback

Jack! Jack! Someone screamed. I looked around and saw Elsa tied to a tree. And I started to run but she kept going father . Then Elsa and I, both heard a scream and both threw our hands out and the entire forest froze.

Flashback ends

But that was just a dream I thought right?

Elsa POV

We were almost there. When I heard jack gasp I looked over at him. And really stared into his eyes I knew right I acitdently said out loud jack. Said what? I saw you in dream once i said. Ugh I thought he proboly thinks I'm insane. Then he said really? His pupils getting huge. Then he Said were you in a forest. I just stared at him how did he know?! I just stared and said yes I studered out. Shocked I kept walking. Eventally I asked how did you know my dream was set in a forest. He looked at me and said because I had the same dream. That's who it was for years I wondered who it was in that dream I had it over and over again it was him. I started running hearing him yelling Elsa I kept running away trying to get farther and farther. Then I suddenly tripped and stumbled very far down what I think was a hill.


	3. Ice Magic

(Jack POV)

Elsa I screamed but she kept running father away it was just like the dream when we were thirteen but how could we be reliving the dream three years later. I was so confused where was she? I looked down to see Elsa surrounded by black figures I knew it was pich down there. I know that I am supposed to hide my powers from people unless they were chosen but pich is trying to get to me and it's working. I started to go down there when suddenly a bright light blinded me it was coming from Elsa's torso. I've seen this before she was chosen. She must have gotten very hurt by the cliff and when you die you either move on to Heaven or Hell or get chosen to protect children and stay the age you died at forever. This was amazing I wouldn't be the only sixteen year old living forever with ice powers.

(Elsa POV)

After everything went black I found myself in a very wide open space and everywhere I looked I couldn't really see any thing. Then a voice started speaking to me and asked if I wanted to go to heaven or return to protect children with ice powers. I obviously chose to go back to my life. Then the scene changed again to the cliff where I fell. I saw jack and then it hit me if I was to live forever I would outlive jack Anna and Punzie. I looked up at jack to see him smiling as big as I had ever seen him. Then suddenly jack came down and I screamed no jack! He smiled and FLEW. I looked at him in awe. He came over to me and tried to touch me and I backed up and said no don't touch me I don't want to hurt you. He looked me straight in the eye and said that's impossible. I gave him a puzzled look and he grabbed my hands lifted mine and his up together and atop us a storm of snow started to whirl and form a giant snowflake.I stared at him and said why didn't you tell me you were chosen? Because you were a mortal he said. I had so many questions but just as I was about to ask somthing then he cupped my face in his hand and leaned in awkwardly we bumped noses but went along with it. What was I going to do now.

**(A/n) sorry for such a short chapter but I am a begginer and pretty excited about 123 views thanks to them! I will write more soon gotta sleep now bye**


	4. Learning

(Elsa POV)

My heart was racing I had so many questions. As soon as we realesed I looked down, what am I going to tell Anna I asked. Jack then said well you're job now is to protect children so you can't tell anyone really unless they to are chosen. Then somthing came from behind and everything went black again. I woke up dizzy. I tried to move but I was tied up. I looked around and I was in a forest. I looked around then I saw pitch again, at least know that jack had explained literally everything I felt a little more prepared. He started coming closer. Pitch came and put his hand under my chin I immediately moved my head so he would stop. Then pitch said what's wrong Elsa somthing wrong? I glared at him and he said why hesitate Elsa join me nothing goes better than cold and dark. I looked up and said never will I ever join you. You bastard. He put his hand over his collar bone and said well if that's how you feel try being in my shoes. Then he shot black sand in my eyes. Then untied me he walked away saying let's see how you feel now. Oh and have fun trying to find your little sweetheart now. Oh wait you can't see him now. He walked away laughing. I looked around yelling jacks name. When I couldn't find him I went to santa's workshop. When I got their I saw all the guardians sitting listening to somthing.

(Jack's POV)

I saw Elsa come Into the workshop and ran over to her and hugged her she seemed to not even notice she walked over to the guardians sadly and said pitch he...he put a spell on me all he said was good luck finding jack. I ran Elsa and started yelling saying I'm right here please reply you have to see me please. Then north said she can't jack. Elsa then looked at him and asked if I were here. I yelled yes I'm here. I tried to touch her and went right through she no longer belived in me I fell to ground I could feel my heart break surprisingly Elsa was doing the same exact thing. Asked north how can we break the spell he said only an act of true love can break the spell.

(Elsa POV)

I couldn't stand other people being able to see jack but not me I ran out to a nearby stream and thought jack might have followed me so I picked up a stick and wrote in the snow jack are you here then a yes apeared in the snow. I was filled with joy and wrote what is happening this is tourtring me. Then he wrote only an act of true love can fix the spell unless pitch takes it away himself. I just wrote a little sad face in the snow and looked at snow as he wrote I have a way to fix this follow my trail. He said as a trail apeared following him in the snow. I started following the trail until we stopped at a strange house in the woods it looked old. Items starting moving and I noticed he was going to get pitch to come here.

(Jack POV)

I couldn't wait to get my hands on pitch. How dare he do this to us. As soon as I finished I heard somone coming it was pitch as soon as he came in he said oh do I get to join the party? Then I went over and pushed him up against the wall and said how dare you? We'll to get to you of course. And my planned worked didn't it. I glared and started throwing punches at him then suddenly a surge of blackness through me to the ground and I looked up and stood up and beat him and he got up and said oh so it's a fight you want then he through me to the ground and when I was on the ground continusly kicked me as I tried to fight back when I was finally limp he satarted to leave then turned around and looked Elsa, sitting in the corner frightened and confused then he said I almost forgot and he took the black sand from her eyes. I still didn't know if she could see yet.

(Elsa POV)

Pitch took the sand from my eyes I looked to see jack gripping his chest and then pitch said have fun Elsa. I suddnely got so furious and stood up and used all the engry and shot at pitch to the ground then suddenly he started to freeze. I ran back inside the house right to jack and saw him cradled in the corner in pain and a broken staff. I was even angrier of what he did to jack. I went over and asked if he were ok and got no answer. So I went over and and started covering some the wounds. He looked up confused and asked can you see me? I nodded back yes. His eyes suddenly filled with joy and a smile formed. I looked right at hima and hugged him. And he asked what happened to pitch and I told him that I somehow managed to freeze him. Jack looked at me stunned you froze him! He repeated well yes I said. We'll we better get home I said. I helped him up and we started walking to norths workshop and walked in. I had jacks arm around my shoulders. We made it up to were the guardians were. When we came in they looked shocked jack no longer had his arm around my shoulder. They went to jack and asked if he were okay then I came over and put my hand shoulder then north exclaimed you broke the spell! We'll sort of I said with a worried look I froze pitch. The all looked surprised you froze him? They asked simultaneously. I'm sorry but really need to get home jack said. North nodded and handed us a snow globe jack threw it on the ground and we walked into it. I looked around and we were on the sidewalk in front of our houses he said goodnight and started walking to house house. It was around ten. I went over and said wait yeah he replied. Then I kissed him and said thank you and walked home completely feeling butterflies. As I walked in I noticed Merdia,Anna and Punzie watching from the window.


	5. Loss of time

(Jack POV)

I walked inside smiling. My dad asked what happened and he smiled and said had fun with elsa I'm guessing. Then he winked at me. I rolled eyes and walked upstairs but smiled at him. I landed on my bed thinking over everything she was going to have trouble keeping a secret like this from Anna. They were extremely close to each other. I really liked her what about pitch I saw him frozen actually made him seem sort of creepy but I would never admit that though. The way pitch works is by taking people's insurcuties and fears and destroying them with it. I would not let him use Elsa like that. I finally fell asleep. (In jacks nightmare). So jack couldn't do it could you pitch said. Jack stared at the ground. Elsa is dead because of you. She was so weak and innocent and you had to didn't you. Pitch mocked. Jack fiercely stared at pitch I didn't hurt her you did! Oh jack I didn't do any thing to your precious Elsa I just finished your job pitch mocked again. I did nothing jack replied. You used her insurcuties against her. Oh did I pitch said. Just admit it jack you can't stand to see her hurt your in love she is your weakness well, was your weakness I should say. (End of nightmare) I woke breathing heavily scared to death. Pitch has started going to far in my nightmares. Was pitch right was she my weakness do I love her? Not exactly the easiest thoughts to sleep on but I worked through it. I woke up late for one of the last times I could it was Saturday morning and Monday I had to start waking up at six for school. I was still so confused of what pitch said in my dream. I finally got up and changed into a blue shirt and black jeans. I went down and my dad told me that we would be holding a funeral for my mom tw weeks from now and that he had to make an invitation list. I nodded holding back my tears. Then I saw Emma coming down the stairs and she was sad as well she had just came back from camp and was told about mom about two nights ago. I felt bad for her they were so close before mom got sick. We suddenly heard a knock at the doors was wondering who would be at our house this early. Then I looked at my watch it was already eleveven wow we slept in. I went to the door and opened the door. Elsa's sister Anna was there well this is weird. She said she needed to talk to me so I stepped out then Anna said Elsa

(Elsa POV)

I woke up dazed and confused. I tried to move but my arms were tied down I started to get a little scared then sighed you do this Elsa I told myself over and over finally I gathered enough cofendence and froze the chains holding me down and got up rubbing my wrists standing I started walking around and could really figure out where I was then out of the corner of my eye I saw somthing. Then it came closer and it was pitch I gasped and straightened out what do you want I asked. He paused then came closer and said I think you know what I want. I want jack I stared at him. Then black horses started circling me again I started shooting ice at all I could finally I started to destroy pitch as the black horses deacreased I walked closer to pitch and he walked farther away then I gathered as much engry as I could and shot pitch there was a blinding light I had froze the whole forest. I stood there ready to pass out as pitch broke into pieces. I couldn't belive it how is possible I finally killed him it was over. I begen to notice my surroundings it was a local woods so I started walking I was still in my pajamas so it was strange walking through town in pajamas. I felt really weird almost sick. It was awkward for me to walk through town like this at noon I finally got home and walked in I came into everyone sitting on the couch. I steeped in more everyone stood up shocked and came and hugged me they asked where I had been then asked how long had I been gone. They said two days I couldn't believe it it only felt like a matter of hours but it was Sunday already. Then I thought about jack and went over there and knocked on the door and his sister answered she looked at me confused and yelled for jack came down the stairs looked and looked shocked oh, thank god your ok. He said I went in and hugged him. Then I looked over at jacks sister with her hands on her hips said so Elsa you should know that I'm the most important girl in jacks life she said you rember that then she walked away I giggled and so did jack. So what happened asked jack. Well I said shyly I froze the forest then pitch fell to pieces. He looked shocked.

(Jack POV)

I was totally and utterly shocked all it could say was to pieces and wow. Was the battle actually over? Then my dad came down and said Elsa it's great that your ok. Thanks she replied. We all kind of stared at each other. Then my dad spoke up and said jack I need you to each Emma tonight I have graveyard shift tonight. Also if you want Elsa you can help. She smiled and said sure I would love to. I smiled and looked at her. Then my dad said well I better get going don't get trouble, jack. See ya Elsa then he left. Well I'm gonna go tell my family is will be over here Elsa said then left. Emma walked down the stairs and said were did Elsa go she asked I said that she'll be back. Then we heard a knock and I opened it up to see Elsa and said what's the password she looked at me and thought about it and said jacks the best? I shook my head nope. She looked again and asked if she could have a hint. I smirked and said I came up with it myself. She didn't look amused I stood there and said I'm waiting. She grabbed my collar and gave me a peck opened the door and said it was snowflake but that will work. She smiled. Then Emma looked up at with her six year old eyes and said she wanted to play a game. So I started to suggest things like hide and go seek and she agreeded to that. Then she said she got to count first though, so Elsa and I agreed and looked for hiding spots I hod under my bed and she hid in the closet in the hall. Then Emma came looking for us she found me easily then her and I had to look for Elsa Emma then found her then Emma changed her mind and wanted to play many different things. She finally wore herself out at eight and went to sleep Elsa and I sat down on the couch tired as well she didn't have to go back until eleven though so we were cuddled up on the couch. When we say down she asked how did I handle not telling people that I was a guardian. I didn't want to lie to her so I looked down and just said it's not easy I wanted to tell them but I couldn't and I kept to that promise to the other guardians. She looked up and snuggled closer. I guess your right It will be hard but I can't tell anyone Elsa said then we looked at each other. Then she asked why do you stare at me so much? And I replied because I can't belive how amazing and beautiful you are. Then she stood up got me up and hugged me with tears in her eyes. Then she realesed me. She smiled and checked her watch then she said she had to go. I stared and said ok bye she left and I went up to my room I didn't feel very comfortable so I went to the roof and sat up there.

(Elsa POV)

I started out the door with the wierd feeling in my stomach I went up to my room and sat on my bed for a long time I wasn't feeling very tired so I went onto the roof. I sat there for awhile until I heard movement. I looked around and jack was sitting on his roof. I stood up and got a running start then jumped to his roof as quietly as I could then I started walking over to him and snuck up on him I came up and put my hands on his shoulder she looked around and saw me and gave me a look that just said really, I smiled and sat down. Whatcha thinking about I asked my mom he replied. He Leaned on my shoulder and sighed I put my arm around him I looked at him and said hey it will be ok. He looked back and said thank you I needed that. We turned to each other and leaned in and he kissed me. I looked at him you know your the only one I have ever opened up to so fast I said. He turned and slicked back his hair and said mabey it's because I'm so good looking. I laughed and smiled. We spent the rest of the hour sitting on the roof together at midnight we finally left because tomarrow was the first. Day of school. I got up the next day at six bacause school started at eight thirty. I got up took a shower got my outfit together and put my hair in a braid. I walked downstairs to get breakfast then about and twenty minutes later Anna and Punzie came down to eat at around eight ten we decided to start to walk to school. I went to jacks door and he opened it and came out. I smiled and said well, you look tired. He looked at me and said its eight am. I rolled my eyes at him and we started walking. Later on the way we met up with Ariel and Eric they had been dating for two years. We were going into our jounor year and soon to be seventeen. When we got to school we looked at all of the schedules jack and I had all the same classes except gym, then we went to our lockers and we were across from each other. We started off in math and sat down we could sit wherever we wanted too so we sat around the middle. I tried to stay calm because the girls were flirting with jack and I was about to slap one of them jack completely ignored them witch made me feel better I was feeling jealous I didn't really know why though. When we got out of math jack and I went to our lockers and some girl came up to jack again I imidetly got my things and grabbed jack by the arm the girl gave me a look so I started walking. Jack looked at me and laughed. I hit him and told him to be quiet. Then when we had to go to gym we separated he was in a different class. I went into the locker room and saw the girls who were flirting with jack. I resisted the urge to hurt them they drove me crazy. At the end of the day I went to my locker and jack and I left together Ariel and Eric left before us so we were the last ones there. We walked out and I took jacks hand he smiled. Then he stopped and said you know you really have nothing to be jealous of I looked at him and said so you noticed. He gave me a strange look and said how couldn't I. We started walking again. We got to his house and went in. Nobody would be home for about two hours. We went upstairs and onto the roof our favorite spot in the entire house. We got up there and laid down on one of the empty spots corona wasn't a very bright town it rained allot so just laid there. Jack still looked sad so I came up to him and said you know if you want me too I can go with you to the funeral for your mom. He turned and said you don't have to do that for me. Yes I do. Do you want me to come. He nodded at me. Then I replied I will be there then. Thanks he said. I looked up at him and smiled, your welcome I said. I felt really bad for him, I remember when my parents died I was devistated. I really want to help jack through this. We were sitting there then it started raining on us. Jack got up and was heading towards the window then I pulled him back and started kissing him. When we realesed we went in. What was that all about jack asked. I smiled and said it was my first chance to kiss in the rain why not take it? He chuckled at me and shook his head. What I said in an exaggerated tone. He turned around and said well that's such a girly thing to do. I smiled and said like you didn't enjoy it is said and he shrugged I don't know. I rolled my eyes. I went back over to my house and Punzie stopped me in the hallway this Friday she sad were all gonna pair up for some big date do you want to go? I smiled and said oh so this time jack and I won't be locked in a bathroom. She said I donno well see. I went back to room then I went to Anna's to see how she was doing and she just kept talking about kristoff. When I left I defently knew she was okay now


	6. Somethings just cause hurt

(Jack POV)

I woke up wendsday to get a text from Elsa asking if I wanted to go to some 'super date' with everyone and I agreed I thought it would be fun those would be our fifth date except with a bunch of other people. Two days later. I was getting ready for the date and I didn't know if it was casual or not so I called repunzel and asked. She said to just dress nicer than I always do. Oh that's a great help I replied. Ok fine casual she said then hung up. I sighed and went with a blue button up shirt and tan shorts. But this time I actually combed my hair. Then I went down stairs we were all traveling together aparently because I was told we would all be riding in a van. I went over to repunzel's house. When the van came Elsa and I got the two seats way in the back. When the van finally stopped we were at an ice cream old fashioned drive in. There were sit down tables though so we took one of the biggest ones. Eric said that he would pay for all of it, so we all were pretty much okay with that. We all got almost the exact same thing the menu only had a couple things. After we finished Ariel said that we were going somewhere Else. We all piled back into the car all wondering where we were going then we all pulled up to the next eplace Ariel told everyone to go in and look for there names. We all walked in there were tables and each table had a couple. The tables were lined up from left to right. The couples were Elsa and I, Anna and kristoff, Ariel and Eric, Merdia and hiccup then repunzel and Eugene. We all got to tables and Ariel stood up and said now take the notecard and a camera phone and do what the cards say. So Elsa and I got up and were starting to leave then Ariel said to meet back here at eight. We all were at a place down town so Elsa and I went outside and opened the notecard. The card said this was a game to see who could get the most pictures. We opened the card to see a list of about thirteen pictures to get in one hour, so we got started because I wanted to win. Elsa looked at the list and said take a picture you with any animal. So we started walking and found a man walking a dog so we went up to him, hey can take a picture with your dog I asked t I ahe gave me a strange look the agreed. Next one take a picture in the forest Elsa said. We had a local forest the one were everything with pitch went down. We walked in and found the nearest tree and took a picture in it. Three take a picture of two people kissing in public Elsa said. We looked around and didn't see anyone so I thought we could just take a picture of us kissing so we did. Whoo three Elsa chreed. Four take a picture of one wearing somthing at this address oh I want Elsa said. We finally got to. The address and Elsa's mouth dropped open I felt like bursting out laughing but I held it back. We were at a lengerie shop. Elsa swiped the card from my hand are you sure sure this is the write address she exasperated. I nodded with a huge smile. We walked in and started walking around then Elsa found somthing there was a hat in there. We took a picture and got out of the shop very fast checked the time it had only been about ten minutes. I was still laughing then Elsa hit my and told me to shut up. What I asked you know what she replied. Five she said take a picture at any place were sports are held. We went over near high school to the baseball field and got our picture. Six by any body of water, Elsa said that there was a lake over by the library so we went over to the lake and got the picture. Seven laying in grass Elsa said. Oh she said and pointed to a patch of grass so we laid down and got the picture. We got up and Elsa said eight shadow. We went over to a lamp and made a shadow on the ground. Nine take a picture in mirror Elsa said. I swore it took us forever to finally find a mirror but we got the photo. Ten Elsa said take a picture on a public bench. We were already in town and there were benches everywhere. We chose a bench and did a really stupid pose on it. Okay elven how long has it been Elsa asked about an half of hour I said. Oh, yay elven take a picture under table at a restaurant. We went around then found an outdoor table and quickly took a picture trying not to get seen. Elsa smiled and said twelve under anything dark or in dark. Oh, I know a bathroom or a closet. We went around and found a bathroom and turned out. Most of the lights took the picture and started walking back to the meeting point. Okay final one Elsa said one player kissing the others cheek so I did it to Elsa and we ran back to the place downtown we were twenty minutes early and clocked in first. Then about five minutes everyone was in. Then they announced that Elsa and I were the winners. She smiled and asked what we won. Ariel and Eric came over and said a good pat on the back and patted our backs. Elsa laughed, I was more disappointed though we got to see everyone's photos then we all went home.

(Elsa POV)

When I got home I had the greatest feelings walked into my room and went to the shower. I was in the middle of my shower when Anna burst in and said Elsa. It scared me and a little of my power came out and froze the some of the water coming out of the shower. I almost screamed. Anna I exclaimed what are you doing in here she sat down on the seat of the toilet were both girls settle down and continue. I kept showering. Anna seemed upset I asked her what was wrong. I heard her sigh I had a fight with kristoff. Then I broke up with him. Oh Anna I said I'm sorry. I know she said well I leave now just had too tell someone. Please just next time wait until I'm not showering. Fine she said then left. I looked at the shower cap oops I said looking at the half frozen water coming out. I was worried I was never going to be able keep this a secret how could I? I just want to be normal. But thats not going to happen at least I didn't have to face it alone. I was always scared somthing was going to happen though somthing would go wrong I would slip up and everyone would know. I never have told anyone my fears. After thinking for a long time about all that I finally went to sleep. You really think you can destroy me a familiar voice says from the shadows, then I see pitch come out, you stupid girl you can't kill someone who's immortal. Just like all you guardians. You can hurt them though like I did to your precious boyfriend. Stop I shouted stop it. But it didn't he kept tuanting me with all my fears of school and family and jack. Suddenly I woke up drenched in sweat almost hyperventilating. I looked at my phone it was almost four in the morning. I calmed myself down then tried to sleep witch didn't work I woke up many times during the night. I finally woke up for good at ten. It was saturday so I was the first up and we had nothing to do today. I wrote a note and put it on Anna's door that I was going to the library to get a couple books. I went downstairs put on my shoes and walked out I noticed my aunt just before I left and told her I was going. When I finally got to the library I went to the teen section I couldn't find anything so I went through picked a couple random one then went home. On my way back I saw the forest again I couldn't even look at it without thinking about the nightmare. I started walking faster and faster until I was almost running and until I got home. When I got home I was panting I started to feel lightheaded so I gripped the railing to our steps and stood their panting still. Jack stepped out on his front porch to get the mail looked at me are you ok? He asked . I noticed he asked me somthing I was murmuring but I managed to say I'm fine. I stood up straight and walked in jack shook his head then walked into his house. I was still thinking about the forest. I was paranoid and scared also very nervous that someone would figure this all out. What if Anna found out what would she think what would she say? It was hard for me to control all of this. I want to talk about this but I don't know how. Jack had enough to think about anyway. Day of Jack's mom funeral. Elsa's POV.

Elsa! My uncle shouted waking me up I checked my clock it was ten o clock I slept in really late. Yes I replied. Hurry up we leave at one. Then I rembered today was the funeral for jacks mom. I got up and went to take a shower. I blow dried my hair and braided it I put on a black dress and heels. I sighed and walked downstairs. We all went into the car and sat down in the funeral home jacks dad and some of the other family made speeches about his mother then there was a body viewing. After that everyone left I told my uncle that I would just walk home he agreed in and left with Anna,Punzie and aunt Victoria. I walked into the next room and the only person was jack standing there paralyzed staring at his mother's body with tears rolling down his cheek. I quietly walked into the room walked behind jack and interlaced my fingers with his. I leaned on his shoulder it's gonna be okay you know that right I said. He sighed yeah I know. It hard though he said. Yeah I know it is I replied. We walked out of the room still hand and hand. Where you're sister and dad I asked they went back home jack said. I'm walking he said I nodded so am I. Jack and I left the the funeral home together with the essence of each other wharming our hearts.


End file.
